Trick or Treat!
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: Me, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, and Julie all go trick or treating. You will be surprised at who and what goes trick or treating...Complete humor! Just a little tidbit for the Halloween time of year. Tell me who the guy is dressed as! Confused? Read to find out!
1. Intro

**Hey Everybody! It's Halloween (Or at least it was yesterday…), so I wanted to add a little story in. Me and the Alien Force gang go trick-or-treating. Knowing me, you can already guess that this is not going to be a boring night…..**

**:D**

**Review!**

* * *

**My POV**

I walked down the street to Kevin's garage. He had texted me, saying that everyone would be there. As soon as I walked in, I saw Kevin arguing with Ben.

**(Argh, I'm too lazy to make it in that format)**

Me: **(Ah, much better)** Um….why are you guys arguing?

Ben: Well, Gwen was going to go as a witch after I convinced her, but Kevin's is not agreeing to go as a devil!

Me: Why should he?

Kevin: Exactly my point.

Julie: They will look sweet together!

Me: And what will you two be?

Julie: Well, I will be dressed as an Alien's wife in one of those Alien movies. Ben will go as an alien.

Me: How original, Ben. Which alien are you going to be?

Ben: Depends. I'm going to start with Swampfire first, though!

Me: Where's Gwen?

Ben: Upstairs, changing.

Me: Ooohh! I'm gonna go help her put on the make-up! :DDD

*I run upstairs*

Me: Phew, Kevin's house stinks. Gwen, are you here?

Gwen: Yea. *Walks out in a hot witch costume*

*Jaw drops*

*Gasps*

*Faints*

*Deaths*

Kinda too far there….idc

Me: Whoa……I think you are ready enough……

*Downstairs---Kevin is finally convinced and is dressed up as a hot devil dude!*

Me: Here! *Hands contacts to Gwen*

Gwen: Why contacts?

Me: So you look like a witch. Now you better wear it. I spent 30 dollars on them, and it was hard searching through this house to find that money.

Kevin: HEY! You stole my money that **I **made off illegal deals?!

Gwen: AHEM?

Kevin: I never said anything!

Me: *Grins* *whisper* He forgot about clobbering me! I actually stole 100 dollars, but no biggie. He had a fortune. Turns out he got bored after losing that money of that Probity planet

So here are the costumes: Gwen—Witch, Kevin--Devil, except for the fact Kevin looks scarier, Ben—Retarded Alien, Julie---Alien Girl

Me: Kevin, you should have been the iron man or something….

Kevin: I wish.

Me: I WANNA BE A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kevin: JEEZ! Ok!!!

*I dress up like a Twilight Vampire with the golden contacts and everything*

(I actually did that for Halloween!)

Ready to go?

*We walk outside*

*little kids stare*

Little boy dressed in cheesy alien costume: My name is Alex, and I think your Alien costume is fake, mister!! (to Ben)

Me: *snickers* Only if you knew…..

Ben: What makes you think that?

Alex: Well, first of all, Alien's can't talk to humans. Second, they are supposed to be killing everyone. Third, they have to have cool weapons or powers. I have a power! *Pulls out water gun and shoots water colored with green food coloring* Can you beat that?

Ben: Well….

Julie: Ben, NO.

*Ben shoots the fire and burns down the tree*

Alex: Oh my gosh. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gwen: Ben! You scared away the kid!!! And no more alien powers in front of other people.

Ben: Aw….

*They all go to watch the most-scariest-costume-contest thing*

Announcer: Hello fans! My name is Emmett, and I am going to chose the scariest costume of the night!

*Judges walk around observing*

Emmett: Okay. I want the Hot witch, the Devil dude, and the guy in a costume to come onstage.

*Kevin, Gwen, and the other dude get on stage*

Kevin: *whisper* He probably picked you because you are so hot….

Gwen: *giggles*

Emmett: *walks over to Gwen* What's your name, beautiful?

*Kevin growls*

Gwen: My name is Gwen Tennyson.

Emmett: Awesome! Can you stand over there, where the audience can see you?

*Gwen stands in the front*

*Everyone oogles*

*Kevin glares at other men*

Emmett: And you are…*looks closely at Kevin* shit! Kevin-n-n-n Levi-n-n-n-n?

*Crowd gasps and whispers of 'Kevin Levin' go out through the crowd*

Random shout out: Isn't Kevin Levin the scariest kid in town? I heard he escaped from Juvie and is lethal and dangerous.

Kevin: *smirks* Did anyone want anything *growls*

Crowd: *gasp**shiver*

Emmett: *stutters* Uh, you c-c-an st-t-an-n-d over-r-r the-r-r-e….

*Kevin stands there glaring at the crowd*

Emmett: *wipes away sweat* Well then, now the guy in the outfit

Guy-in-outfit: My name is Darkstar.

*Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all tighten fists*

Kevin: What the f*** is he doing here?

Emmett: Is that your real name?

Darkstar: It used to be Michael, but I would prefer if you called me Darkstar. Or else.

Emmett: Umm….Okay. So Darkstar, what are you?

Darkstar: A ruler, a leader, a destroyer.

Emmett: Well then….Anyone else?

*Guy comes running*

Guy: ME!

Emmett: So, What are you? I'm pretty sure *shudder* but I just want to make sure.

Guy: I am the scariest of the scariest. Can anyone guess what I am?

*Cliff hanger!*

* * *

**Well, that was weird. And random. You will be seeing more random charectars dressed in random outfits!**

**But first guess what this guy is dressed as.**

**:D**

**Tel me what he is dressed as!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. The Costume

***Everyone kills me***

**Me: WTF! *tries to avoid butcher knives and stakes***

**Kevin: Well, you always say "Sorry for not updating so long. You can kill me if you want" and we got sick of waiting. So we are doing it now. But this time, it is with _Author's Poison_**

**Me: *shudders* You wouldn't dare *terrified***

**Kevin: Actually I wouldn't, but----**

**Vilgax: I WOULD!! *puts Author's Poison on me***

**Me: *scream* NO!!!!!!!!!!!! *dramatic death***

**The only way author's poison can be cured, is a true love's first kiss**

**Gah, I sound like Disney**

**By the way, I am Kevin and I am writing because nobody loves TEAMJakeward101, so she will never get a kiss**

**GO GWEN!!**

**Gwen: Kevin? Why are you writing....**

**Kevin: Long story...but I guess I will be writing for a while...**

_(Terrifying costume part)_

*Audience takes a good look at costume*

*all women faint*

*all men cry*

*Kevin cries*

*Even Gwen faints*

*Ben cries*

*Julie faints*

Either way, everyone is terrified.

Emmett: Ar-r-r-re you a-a-a---a-a-a-a *terrifyed*

Man: Yes, I am.

*Everyone still concious screams*

Man: I am a

**That's it! Wait for next chappy! God, being a writer is fun**

**Gwen: Kevin, you can't end it now!**

**Kevin/Me: Fine.....**

Man: I am a.......

POSITIVE PREGNANCY TEST!!

*SCREAMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

*Everyone starts screaming and running for their lives*

0.o

**Aha! Wait for next chapter to see what happens, and whether TEAMJakeward101 will ever wake up.....**

**Hell, this is fun**

**TEAMJakeward101 should die more often**

* * *


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
